GreatVision Song Contest 11
|presenters = Sofi Marinova Mihaela Marinova Azis (Greenroom) |opening = |exsupervisor = Julian |host = BNT |interval = | entries = 55 | debut = | return = | withdraw = | map year = G11 | col1 = #22b14c| tag1 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col2 = #FF0000| tag2 = Did not qualify from the semi final | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = | winner = "Fear Nothing" |nex = |pre = }}This contest was the eleventh edition of the GreatVision Song Contest. After Mihaela Marinova´s win in the tenth GreatVision Song Contest with her song "Stapka Napred", she reached 248 points. The Contest move to . It´s the frist time that hosts this big event. The edition has no theme for songs. All countries were represented by their native singers. Since the sixth edition all users can send two entries for each edition. Fifty-five countries have confirmed their particpation in the eleventh edition. That means this edition has set a new record for the most participating Countries. For a second time no pre-qualification round will take place, because the highest amount of participating countries was set from 46 to 56 Countries. The [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Canary_Islands_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest Canary Islands] and [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Macedonia_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest Macedonia] return after a break of seven editions, [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Gibraltar_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest Gibraltar] after a break of two editions, [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Algeria_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest Algeria], [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Canada_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest Canada], [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Croatia_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest Croatia], [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Czech_Republic_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest Czech Republic], [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Liechtenstein_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest Liechtenstein], [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Montenegro_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest Montenegro] and [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Serbia_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest Serbia] after a break of one edition to the contest, while [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Ghana_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest Ghana], [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Guam_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest Guam], [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Hawaii_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest Hawaii], [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Isle_of_Man_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest Isle of Man] and [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Kyrgyzstan_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest Kyrgyzstan] make their debut in the GreatVision family. [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Albania_in_the_GreatVision_Song_Contest Albania], [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Austria_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest ' Austria'], [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Bosnia_and_Herzegovina_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest Bosnia and Herzegovina], [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Greenland_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest Greenland], [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Hungary_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest Hungary], [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Ireland_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest ' Ireland'], [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Kosovo_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest ' Kosovo'], [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Lebanon_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest Lebanon], [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Montserrat_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest Montserrat], [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/San_Marino_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest San Marino],[http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Turkey_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest ' Turkey'] and [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Yemen_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest ' Yemen'] withdraws from the Contest and are free to pick from other users. Winner was after a big and exciting show Selah Sue from , with her Song "Fear Nothing", she reached 247 Points, thats the second highest result in the GreatVision history. It was the first time that a pre-qualified Big 6 country get the victory. At the 2nd Place was represent from Delia with her song "Da, mama", she reached 193 Points and on 3rd Place was represent from María Isabel with her song ""La Vida Sólo es Una"", she reached 178 Points, also all three countries made their best results in the GreatVision Song Contest. Location Bulgaria, officially the Republic of Bulgaria (Bulgarian: Република България, tr. Republika Bǎlgarija), is a country in southeastern Europe. It is bordered by Romania to the north, Serbia and Macedonia to the west, Greece and Turkey to the south, and the Black Sea to the east. With a territory of 110,994 square kilometres (42,855 sq mi), Bulgaria is Europe's 16th-largest country. Host City Sofia is the capital and largest city of Bulgaria. Sofia is the 15th largest city in the European Union with population of more than 1.2 million people. The city is located at the foot of Vitosha Mountain in the western part of the country, within less than 50 kilometres (31 mi) drive from the Serbian border. Its location in the centre of the Balkan peninsula means that it is the midway between the Black Sea and the Adriatic Sea, whereas the Aegean Sea is the closest to it. Sofia has been an area of human habitation since at least 7000 BCE. Many of the major universities, cultural institutions and commercial companies of Bulgaria are concentrated in Sofia. Sofia is one of the top 10 best places for start-up business in the world, especially in IT technologies. Sofia is Europe's most affordable capital to visit as of 2013. Venue Arena Armeec is an indoor arena located in Sofia, Bulgaria. It has a seating capacity of 12,373 to 14,000 spectators depending on its use. For concerts it can grow to 17,000. It was originally called Arena Sofia before the insurance company Armeets purchased the naming rights until 2017. There are 887 parking lots, 614 of them placed in a central exterior parking, 231 placed in near streets and 42 designated for disabled people. It hosts a total of 30 sports, including basketball, volleyball, handball, futsal, boxing, tennis, wrestling, weightlifting, fencing and gymnastics competitions as well as concerts. The first major concert in the arena was held by Jean Michel Jarre, followed by artists Sade and Amorphis. Format Semi Final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on the 17th January 2016 at the headquarters of Sofia. The 6 pre-qualified countries was first drawn to determine in which semi-final each would country vote. After that the remaning 48 countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, it´s half of the semi-final was determined. The first semi final will have 24 countries and the second semi final will have 25 countries, in each of them 10 countries will qualified directly to the Grand final and 3 countries of each semi-final which score best from the non-qualified countries will perfrom again in a Second Chance Round for the two remaning places in the Grand Final, make the line-up of 28 countries in the Grand Final. Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final |}} It was determined that , and will vote in first semi final, while , and will vote in second Semi-final. was first drawn to a half in the second semi final and will perfrom in the first half second semi final The six pots were the following: Running order The Running order for both Semi-finals was be official announced on the 18th January 2016, one day after the Semi-final allocation draw. The Running order for Grand Final will be official announced on the 6th February 2016, one day before the Grand Final start. Official Results The official points of both semi-finals and second chance will published on the same day, when the result of the Grand Final will be announced. Other information Before the contest * the estonian entry is also participate in the estonian national final "Eesti Laul 2016" for the Eurovision Song Contest 2016, because the selection took place in March, Estonia can send this entry, it isn´t a eurovision entry to date. * the german entry is also participate in the german national final "Unser Lied für Stockholm" for the Eurovision Song Contest 2016 in February 2016, Germany is allowed to send this entry, because the host of delegation from Germany in GreatVision has sent the entry before the official line-up of the german selection was published from the NDR. * join the Big 6, because the sixth member Yemen withdraws from the Contest, so Moldova will be automatically pre-qualified for the Final. * the spanish entry is also participate in the spanish national final "Objetivo Eurovisión" for the Eurovision Song Contest 2016 in February 2016, Spain is allowed to send this entry, because the host of delegation from Spain in GreatVision has sent the entry before the official line-up of the spanish songs was published from the TVE. Specific important information * reached their first top 10 place and their best result in the Contest. * For the first time , and reached after many precipitations in the previous editions the Grand Final * For the first time and don´t reached the Final. * For the first time , , , and reached the Grand Final. * , , and are the only countries they had a 100% qualification rate for reaching the Final and participate in every Final since the introduction of the semifinals. Returning artist Results Semi final 1 , and will also vote in this semi-final. The ten songs highlighted in orange qualified to the final, the three songs highlighted in yellow qualified to the Second Chance Round. Semi final 2 , and will also vote in this semi-final. The ten songs highlighted in orange qualified to the final, the three songs highlighted in yellow qualified to the Second Chance Round. Second Chance Round Three countries of each semi-final which score best from the non-qualified countries will perfrom again in a Second Chance Round for the two remaning places in the Grand Final, make the line-up of 28 countries in the Grand Final. The two songs highlighted in yellow qualified to the Final. Grand final All 28 Finalists must vote for their ten favorites, as well the non-qualifiers participants, both results will combined and we get the winner. Split Result Below is a split result of the two blocks they had vote the Grand final: Other countries * On the 27th of December, Ukraine confirmed that the broadcast of the second Semi-Final was a huge success, with 47% of the Ukrainian citizens watching the event. That means over 20 milion people watched the show. Online, at the website of NTU, 2,5 milion people watched the show. For more information: http://ukraine-in-gvsc.webs.com. Withdrawing * Withdraws from 11th edition, because of the worst result in previous editions. * Withdraws from 11th edition and was replaced with Portugal. * Withdraws from 11th edition and was replaced with Ghana. * will take a break from GreatVision, because of the bad luck in the contest. * Withdraws from 11th edition and was replaced with Kyrgyzstan. * The head of delegations wants to withdraw from the contest. * Withdraws from 11th edition and was replaced with Guam. * Withdraws from 11th edition and was replaced with Norway. * Withdraws from 11th edition and was replaced with New Zealand. * Withdraws from 11th edition and was replaced with Hawaii. * The head of delegations wants to withdraw with Turkey from the contest, because of the bad results in previous editions and replaced Turkey with Russia. * Withdraws from 11th edition and was replaced with Liechtenstein.